


Parenthèse

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: John découvre le pot aux roses...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Parenthèse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts), [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).



> Le jour de Noël chez les Holmes, avant que Sherlock s'en aille régler son compte à Magnussen, on peut croire à un peu de bonheur.. Je ferai peut-être une traduction en anglais la semaine prochaine.

John avait pris sa décision. Il parlerait à Mary après le déjeuner et allait purement et simplement détruire la clé USB qu'elle lui avait donnée, et dont il n'avait même pas ouvert le contenu. On aurait pu dire que l'atmosphère festive dans la maison de la famille Holmes, où ils venaient de passer quelques jours, lui suggérait ce geste d'effacement. En réalité, il pensait depuis un bon moment procéder ainsi. Passer à autre chose, penser à son enfant. Grandir encore, aussi, se montrer plus distant avec les afféteries permanentes de Sherlock, dont les proches faisaient tant les frais. 

Sherlock lui-même semblait dans cet état d'esprit apaisé depuis leur arrivée. Le choc d'avoir frôlé la mort dans l'affaire Magnussen, sans doute. Et, il fallait bien le dire, pensa John avec un peu de ressentiment envers le frère de son ami, l'absence de Mycroft qui n'avait pu se libérer-disait-il-de ses obligations que tard hier soir, bien après le repas du réveillon. 

Avec sa manie de se mêler de tout ce qui concernait la vie de son frère, de lui mettre aussi des bâtons dans les roues pour nombre d'enquêtes, Mycroft horripilait de plus en plus Sherlock. Peut-être pour son bien, oui, parfois, et au prix de certains sacrifices, se morigéna John. Leur ami Greg Lestrade, se rappela-t-il, le lui avait souligné au cours d'une discussion déjà ancienne. Pris dans la tourmente de ses découvertes concernant Mary, il n'y avait guère prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait que l'inspecteur y avait mis une chaleur inhabituelle pour un propos concernant Mycroft. Etrange, tout de même... Il poursuivit sa route vers la cuisine, bien décidé à proposer son aide pour la préparation du déjeuner.

En s'approchant d'une porte close, il commença à distinguer une inflexion de voix qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier comme celle de Mycroft. Mais de manière étonnante, elle n'avait pas cet aspect coupant et ironique, et comme John approchait encore, il entendit des mots comme “mon coeur” et “trésor”. Quasi-incrédule à l'idée que Mycroft puisse s'adresser à qui que ce soit sur la planète sur ce ton et en ces termes, John ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour en savoir plus et tenter de deviner l'identité de l'élu-le terme n'était pas trop fort-, vraisemblablement un homme d'après ce que Sherlock lui avait dit au sujet des orientations de son aîné.

“Tu me manques, je ne comprends pas comment il n'est encore que 10 heures du matin, j'ai déjà l'impression que ce Noël est interminable et que je t'ai quitté il y a huit jours... Oui, chéri, je sais, hier seulement...Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi que Sherlock ait décidé de se tenir tranquille! Pas certain que la présence de John et Mary suffise à cela...Sans parler des parents qui sont complètement à côté de la plaque!”

Le coeur de John bondit. En qui Mycroft avait-il suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir partager ainsi des informations les concernant? Qui plus est, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui les connaissait tous! La respiration suspendue, il espéra que la suite de la conversation lui permettrait de se décider entre les visages, pas si nombreux, qui défilaient dans son esprit.  
“Oui, mon amour, je me rappelle ce que tu m'as dit hier matin...Oui, juste après que tous les deux, nous... Oh, s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas penser à ce genre de choses maintenant... Je te rappellerai dans l'après-midi pour que tu m'expliques un peu mieux... En attendant? … Te promettre quoi?... Grégory chéri, c'est promis, je vais faire plus attention à moi et profiter...”

La remarque de Greg l'autre jour, le prénom complet prononcé par Mycroft et l'allusion à Sherlock ne laissait plus de place au doute. John resta un instant stupéfait et très amusé - “Quand je vais dire ça à Sherlock!...” - mais de nombreux détails en apparence anodins lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire et l'éventualité d'une relation entre le policier et le haut fonctionnaire ne lui parut pas si absurde qu'à première vue. Ayant entendu Mycroft s'approcher de la porte, il s'éloigna et le vit sortir, une étonnante mine rêveuse et ravie qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue sur le visage. Il décida de ne rien dire à Sherlock, qui découvrirait certainement les choses bien assez tôt, et de laisser à Mycroft aussi, en ce jour de Noël, quelques heures de calme qui ne seraient peut-être que très brèves.


End file.
